


Love Talk

by Dayun



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, But also, Dom Wonpil, I love power bottom Wonpil okay, M/M, Or At Least I Tried, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Young K, bad boy Young K, lots of hair-pulling, slight What Can I Do? AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/pseuds/Dayun
Summary: Around their school Younghyun is known and feared for being notoriously bad. Wonpil knows it's different though.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA I HAVE SO MUCH STUFF I NEED TO FINISH AND DO AHA HA AND THIS IS SO BAD  
> (anyway I wrote this because a friend and me kept talking about sub Young K and my need for power bottom Wonpil)

Head held low, Wonpil tries not to mind the light chattering in the classroom as he looks over a few documents for the student council meeting later. Another member was supposed to fill them out but bailed on them last minute so the work was, once again, left on him to finish. He should really learn how to say no.

A sudden bang and the sound of scattering footsteps finally manage to rip him out of his concentration though. He looks up from the almost finished report to see the girls around Dowoon hurrying away, the source of the activity standing in the classroom’s doorway with an angry glare.

Eyebrows furrowed, Younghyun strides in ignoring the wary glances the other students throw his way as he sits down in his seat. The girls who had been mingling around Dowoon’s table just a few seconds before quickly hurry back to their own seats to create distance from the glower Younghyun sends them. The boys in the front also quickly avert their gazes before they’re caught. The only person who doesn’t seem to mind the other boy’s arrival seems to be Dowoon, who just continues sleeping, and Wonpil who only spares a short glance the taller’s way.

Before he can look away though their eyes meet. There’s a cut on Younghyun’s lower-lip as he smirks at Wonpil, looking bloody and fresh. He doesn’t bother to give him any kind of reaction though, just turns back to the documents on his table that he has to finish.

He ignores the eyes burning into the back of his head.

* * *

The sun is slowly traveling down along the horizon, casting the sky in an orange and purple hue, colouring the empty classroom with it as well. The papers in Wonpil’s hands are also lightly tinted in the colours as the last few rays of the sun shine on him.

It’s silent around him, only him left after the council meeting has finished and everyone quickly left, leaving him to clean and finish up the rest. He lets out a small sigh as he puts away the stack of papers, happy to have finally finished. That is until the door to the room suddenly and noisily slides open, startling him and catching his attention.

He looks up with wide eyes to see who it is, only for the line of his mouth to tighten when he sees Younghyun smirk lazily at him, leaning against the doorframe with one shoulder. The cut on his lip is stretched in his smile and glistens as the light shines on it. Wonpil frowns slightly but doesn’t give the other any more of a reaction.

Younghyun doesn’t leave thought, instead the sound of the door being slid shut and locked reaches his ears, quickly followed by the sound of foot steps coming towards him. He doesn’t spare the other any attention though, not until there’s a calloused hand under his chin, slowly lifting up his face.

Wonpil locks gazes with Younghyun who looks at him intently, sharp teeth and earrings glinting in the evening light, and he tries to calm his quickly beating heart before his face can betray him.

It doesn’t seem to work though as a smirk quickly works its way back onto Younghyun’s face as he pulls Wonpil a bit closer by the chin.

“Why are you glaring like that at me, class rep?” The taller asks him, grin still on his face like he doesn’t know the exact answer already.

Feeling a flush rise up his cheeks, Wonpil furrows his brows and slaps Younghyun’s hand away, not missing the tiny catch of his breath.

“You know exactly why,” he answers sternly as he walks around the table to push the elder forward a bit with a hand on his strong chest, the back of his legs bumping against the chair behind him. Younghyun’s breath catches once again and Wonpil’s eyes sharpen.

He pushes the taller down by his shoulders so Younghyun falls into the chair, looking up at him with slightly wide eyes. This time it’s Wonpil who looks down at the other and slowly lifts Younghyun’s face with a hand under his chin.

“Where does this cut come from, Younghyun?” He asks, leaning a bit closer to inspect the wound, small puffs of breath barely touching the taller’s lips.

In turn Younghyun leans forward the smallest bit as if to catch those puffs of breath. “Why would I tell you?” Is his answer, smirk back on his face but only half as strong as before, and this time it doesn’t throw Wonpil off-balance. Because this time the taller’s cheeks are slightly reddened and his eyes a bit hazy – an expression Wonpil knows well.

So Wonpil pushes Younghyun back by his shoulder once again, the taller falling back against the back of the chair as Wonpil steps into the space between his legs.

“Why indeed would you tell me?” He asks almost in a whisper, gazing down at the other and watching his wide chest rise quickly. “But I also wonder why you would flaunt it around to me so much, when you don’t want to tell me how you got it?”

He lets he hand that had been beneath Younghyun’s chin slowly trail up to cup his cheek, the taller almost immediately leaning into the touch but still keeping up his confident smirk. Or at least he tries to, but Wonpil knows him well, has played this game with the older often. He doesn’t miss the way Younghyun’s lashes flatter at the way Wonpil looks down at him, doesn’t miss how his breath quickens when Wonpil commands him.

Just as Younghyun closes his eyes to lean fully into his hand Wonpil pulls away, leaving the other cold as he blink up at him in surprise. Not answering Younghyun’s imploring gaze, he simply pulls out a bandaid from his pocket and rips the paper open.

Younghyun’s eyes follow his every move as he leans down to gently place the bandaid on his split lip, pausing once he made sure it sticks, their lips only a few centimetres away, their breath mingling.

The smirk has finally fully fallen off Younghyun’s face as his sharp eyes are glazed and focused on Wonpil’s lips. And Wonpil notices, but chooses to act like he doesn’t as he oh so slowly leans back up. He leaves his thumb by Younghyun’s mouth where he has put the bandaid on though and watches as the taller sticks out his tongue to lap lightly at it.

Wonpil watches him do so passively, Younghyun’s kitten licks almost shy as he looks up at him through his lashes.

“You need to take more care of yourself, hyung.” He reprimands the other in a soft voice, tracing the movement of Younghyun’s tongue as it vanishes between his red lips again before he locks eyes with him.

The other doesn’t answer him, only leans forward as if pulled in by the younger’s presence. Before he can come closer though Wonpil pushes him away again with his hand on Younghyun’s chin, this time a bit more harshly than before.

“Are you listening to me, hyung?” He asks, frown on his normally soft face as he looks down at the other. In turn Younghyun quickly nods his head at Wonpil’s stern tone, his eyes a bit glazed. “Yes, I’m listening Wonpil-ah, I’m always listening.”

Wonpil bites down on a small smile at that and moves to pull his hand away again, but before he can do so a tone that no one else but him has ever heard Younghyun make leaves the taller’s mouth. He halts at Younghyun’s whine, his normally sharp eyes still glazed and pupils blown wide as he looks up at Wonpil almost pleadingly.

“What do you want, Younghyun?” He asks him as he softly traces the older’s cheek again, watches as his shoulders almost sag in relief at the touch.

“Want you,” Younghyun whispers as answer, leaning into the touch almost deliriously, “Want to make you feel good.”

“Is this why you got this?” He asks back, pressing down on Younghyun’s bottom-lip with his thumb next to the cut. “You think you can please me,” he grips the taller’s hair and pulls him back, watches with sharp eyes how Younghyun’s eyes widen and his pupils dilate even more at the pull, “-when the way you try to gain my attention already disappoints me so much?”

This time the noise that leaves Younghyun’s lips is undeniably a whine, the sound breathless and distressed at the prospect of having disappointed him. “I can be good, I promise.” Younghyun begs as Wonpil scoffs at him.

“Don’t make any promises you can’t keep,” he scolds the taller but loosens his grip on his hair anyway, Younghyun immediately leaning forward and gripping Wonpil’s hips as if desperate for his touch.

“I will be good, I always am for you.” Large and strong hands travel up his hips till they reach the bottom of his sweater-vest, slipping beneath to tease at his waistband. Normally he wouldn’t let the other get away with touching him without his permission, but Younghyun’s cute pleading and flushed cheeks soften him and he lets the other do so for once.

When Wonpil doesn’t push him away or scold him, Younghyun leans forward to press his face into the smaller’s stomach, his fingers sliding up his sides and touching delicious skin. “I promise I can make you feel good. Please let me make you feel good,” he begs, taking in Wonpil’s scent and closing his eyes when a soft hand cards through his hair.

The grip on his hair tightens once again but this time Wonpil pulls him away only by a fraction so they can look at each other. “You want to please me here?” He asks, referring to the empty classroom they’re currently in. “Everyone could just look inside and see what we’re doing.”

He studies the way the flush on Younghyun’s cheeks rises and his own heartbeat picks up. “Is that what you want? To have people watch you? To have them see that you can also be a good boy?”

At that Younghyun lets out another whine, closing his eyes as he suppresses a moan at the thought. “Only good for you,” he pants instead.

Wonpil rewards him with a smile for that, stepping back to sit on top of the desk behind him and spreading his legs invitingly. Younghyun immediately scrambles forward with his chair to press his face back between the smaller’s legs. He nuzzles into where Wonpil is already half-hard, mouthing at the fabric of his uniform pants.

Wonpil leans back on his hand as he cards the other through Younghyun’s dark hair again, watches him as he grips and nuzzles his legs almost deliriously. So for better access he props one foot up on the desk and one on Younghyun’s broad shoulder.

In turn Younghyun groans as the smaller’s legs part further and he feels him press down on his shoulder, taking the command and obediently going back to where Wonpil wants him. He takes the zipper between his teeth and pulls it down, looking up through his lashes to see the other’s slightly crossed eyes watching him.

“Is this good?” He asks, pulling at Wonpil’s waistband who lifts his hips enough so Younghyun can pull his pants and underwear down.

As answer Wonpil purrs and cards through the other’s hair, pulling lightly at it to cause the slightest pain just the way he knows Younghyun loves. “You’re doing well so far, hyung.”

Younghyun almost glows at the praise, quickly going back to where Wonpil’s pink and glistening member springs free from its confines. He lets out a sigh as he feels the cool air hitting his sensitive skin, quickly replaced by puffs of Younghyun’s warm breath.

He tightens the grip he has on his hair again, eliciting a moan out of Younghyun who also tightens the grip he has on Wonpil’s thighs. He keeps eye contact as he leans down, giving the head of his cock a kittenish lick like had given Wonpil’s thumb before, tasting the pre-cum that has gathered at the red tip. Wonpil’s breath quickens as Younghyun keeps licking at the head before he licks down the underside of his shaft. He then lays his head on the smaller’s thigh so he can mouth at the skin of his base, looking up at him with flushed cheeks.

“Does this feel good?” The taller asks him, already sounding slightly out of breath. He can see the anticipation in his glazed eyes so Wonpil nods his head and tightens the grip he has on his hair. “It feels good, Younghyun-hyung.”

Quickly taking it as encouragement, Younghyun gives one last kittenish kiss to his slit before he dives back down eagerly and finally takes the head of his cock fully into his mouth. They both moan in unison, Wonpil at the heat enveloping him and Younghyun at the taste and weight of Wonpil on his tongue.

He lets out a small mewl at the familiar taste, eagerly sucking at it for more pre-come. In return Wonpil hisses at the amount of pleasure and pulls at Younghyun’s hair before he pushes the older’s head down to tell him to keep moving.

Always eager to please, Younghyun takes quickly to the command and takes him deeper little by little. The movement is almost torturously slow and Younghyun’s mouth is hot and slick. But Wonpil has never been known to be a very patient person, so he can’t help himself as he momentarily forgets the cut on Younghyun’s lip and jerks his hips a bit forward. The movement draws a startled groan from Younghyun, the vibrations of the sound going straight to his cock.

When he has regained his senses a bit again Wonpil remembers about the taller’s wound but his worries are quickly calmed when he sees the blissed out look on Younghyun’s face – the other has always loved a bit of rougher treatment, has always loved to please him.

So with no hesitation Wonpil pushes his head down a bit further, feels the head of his cock hitting the back of Younghyun’s throat. But Younghyun adjusts quickly, only mewls in response and slides his hands up Wonpil’s thighs.

He swallows experimentally around Wonpil’s length, drawing a moan out of him as he throws his head back at the sensation of the tightening heat.

“That’s a good boy, keep going Younghyun,” Wonpil encourages him, carding the hair that stuck to the other’s forehead back. Younghyun mewls at the praise, a shudder running down his spine and going straight to his neglected member.

Grip tight, Wonpil starts to guide Younghyun as he bobs his head up and down, swallowing the smaller’s cock and hollowing his cheeks when going up. Younghyun preens at every small praise and compliment that falls from Wonpil’s lips as he has his head thrown back in pleasure.

They’re both too deep in the moment that they both don’t notice the sound of footfalls walking down the corridor until they’re directly by the door. Wonpil immediately still, his grip on Younghyun’s hair stopping the taller from keeping up his ministrations. Younghyun glances up at him in confusion but halts as well when the sound of keys resonates in the empty classroom.

They both hold their breaths, their hearts in their throats as they hear the key being slid into the lock.

“Huh? I already locked this door?” The voice of the school’s janitor resonates in the hall.

Then the footsteps turn around and walk away again, their sound along with the jiggling keys becoming more and more distant until they fully vanish. Wonpil lets out the breath he has held in relief and is about to ask Younghyun if he’s okay as he turns to him, only to stop when he sees his expression. The other’s eyes are even more hazed and his cheeks red, drool escaping from one corner of his lips as he breaths harshly through his nose.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” He asks him with slight wonder, brushing Younghyun’s hair back when he whines in confirmation. ”You like the thought of being caught? Of people seeing that the bad Kang Younghyun isn’t so bad after all?”

He pushes Younghyun’s head down again who obeys quickly, shoulders trembling and clearly affected by what had just happened. “But you’re only good for me, aren’t you, hyung? You’re only my good boy.”

The whine Younghyun lets out is particularly high this time when the head of Wonpil’s cock hits the back of his throat and Wonpil mewls. “So good, hyung.”

Younghyun keeps swallowing him and licking him in the tempo Wonpil guides him, mewling whenever the smaller pulls at his hair or praises him. They’re both a mess at the time Wonpil’s legs start to shake and the heat gathering in his abdomen becomes unbearable. His grip hardens as his hips undulate and Younghyun almost chokes but keeps working him obediently and eagerly.

“So good, Younghyun, you’re doing so good for me.” Wonpil chants as the heat in his belly finally unfurls and his back arches, his other hand also going to grip Younghyun’s hair tightly to hold him in place.

White spots dance in his vision as he comes, his cum spurting down Younghyun’s throat who swallows it eagerly. Wonpil is left panting in the aftermath, only loosening his grip on Younghyun once his breathing has calmed down again. The other then also pulls off his cock, lapping up the mix of drool and cum on his lips before he bends down again to also clean Wonpil’s member with kitten licks.

He only stops when Wonpil halts him with a whine and a hand on his shoulder, pushing him away so he can lower his still slightly weak legs. Younghyun obeys quickly and makes room so Wonpil can sit up properly again.

“Did I please you? Was I a good boy?” He quickly asks him, always so eager to please unlike what his reputation would say.

In return Wonpil smiles at him as he brushes Younghyun’s sweat matted hair away before cupping his cheek. “So very good, hyung.” He answers him to which the other almost preens, the red flush on his cheeks almost glowing. “But we can’t forget about you now, can we?” Wonpil asks back before he moves to press down on Younghyun’s crotch with his foot.

He’s surprised though when Younghyun lets out a high keen, shuddering in his seat and gripping Wonpil’s leg to keep him from pressing down any further. Wonpil’s eyes widen at the familiar sound Younghyun always makes when he has become oversensitive and quickly lifts his foot again to see that a wet spot has already gathered in the other’s pants.

“Younghyun, did you come while you were sucking me off?” He asks in wonder and Younghyun only silently nods his head.

Wonpil almost coos at the sight, his heartbeat quickening once again and his blood rushing south. “Such a good boy,” he praises the older who immediately leans into his touch with closed eyes and a small mewl when he cups his cheeks. “Only for you.”

Without having to prompt him to Younghyun helps him off the desk, his strong arms secure around his waist as he keeps Wonpil steady on his still lightly shaking legs. In turn Wonpil squeezes his arm in thanks, happily leaning against the wide breadth of Younghyun’s chest.

They walk out of school like that, the flush that has been on Younghyun’s cheeks before now gone again and his glare back in place instead. Next to him Wonpil has rightened his collar again, and the people around them would probably think that Younghyun is bullying him into doing his homework for him.

But they both know that it’s not like that between them at all, and Wonpil is happy to keep that secret just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS THE CONCERT WAS SO GREAT (post concert depression incoming ha ha orz)  
> I'm doing a small give-away on [twitter](https://twitter.com/KDayunArt), so check it out!!  
> (also I'm so sorry for not having updated my other fics in such a long time!!!)


End file.
